quack_efandomcom-20200214-history
Reede
"IT BE HOW IT DO!" - Reede "Dragon Fruit", during the Siege of Run Escape. Personality Reede is.... Well, he's.... Uh.... Reede is interesting. It is said that whenever he breathes, a child cries. Reede collects moons and conquers universes with the swipe of his finger. Reede is very loud and sometimes random, and is an enthusiast of Satan's lawn clippings. He hates children, especially those who play Fotnrnhjabiot, and understands the ways of the Dragon like none other. A chef in training, a Lord of Why, and the man who became a boy. Reede is a clumsy and sensitive fellow with many dreams and aspirations. He can be pretentious at times, much like Vladimir, but it only adds to his charm. He tries his hand at writing and has been developing a novel, but also wishes to perform in the culinary arts. Despite a past of cringe, he's overall a very well collected and chill lad, and is the best (and only) friend of Vladimir. his name is no. Oreboy Reede has an alter ego named Oreboy. ''Now, Oreboy was Reede's past self. He was self centered, arrogant, an idiot when it comes to everything, innocent beyond any means necessary, and condescending on everyone, ever elders. The rudest of the rude. However, during ''The War, '''''Oreboy died, and was replaced with Haise Sas- ''*ahem* Replaced with '''Reede. Reede is the embodiment of human sin, but all in the same, the embodiment of human endeavor. Hope. Joy. Prosperity. A stoner who is deeply in love with dragons and lizards of all kinds. Currently, Reede is known as "Dragon Fruit," or more commonly, simply, "Fruit." A truly profound change! Truly a transformation. The Metamorphosis -> Lore Danny P. Reede has a Naruto-Sasuke rivalry with Danny P. After years of war torn hatred, the two have met on the battlefield over 20 times. They have mastered many jutsu, but Reede always comes out on top. After the battles with Danny P., he returns to his comfortable cafe in which he has intercourse with lizard men. The Battle of Washroom Years ago, Washroom slaughtered Reede's clan. In turn, Reede went out to avenge them, and battled Washroom on the golden pyramid of time. Just kidding. A scruffy man who enjoys farming simulator once opened a door and asked "''Washroom?". Quite a tragic tale.... This image is Reede giving a speech to the Lizard Men before he went to battle with Fotrniat's CEO. The Lizard Men cried for 40 days as they thought he would never return. He won the war, and returned to the dank basement, drenched in blood.... The boy became a man, and the Lizard Men all wipped out their cocks in unison to celebrate, showering him in liquids. Truly, shows the pain of war. After the War After the war, all scalies had gone extinct except for him.... He went rogue. An ''SSS~ Rank No-Eyed Ghoul. '' He has an army of lizard men that wear tuxedos and give blow jobs. Relationships ''Vladimir Reede and Vladimir were very close throughout the war and even before. They picked daises in the town together and worked late at the workshops. Reede was thought to be dead at the Battle of the Cathedral of Lobsters, but in reality, he was wearing the Armor of Plotterius. Honoka Reede often tries to show compassion towards Vladimir's wife, but in turn, he screws it up and embarrass himself. "Yeah, fuck you, tryna get with my wife, smh." Washroom Washroom and Reede have a mysterious relationship. It is said that Lord Washroom will grant Reede the power of Washroom and the red robed lizard kings, but his day has not yet come.